


Mission McPossible

by CinderFelly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Drabble, First Burger, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Schmoop, Snow, kind of, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderFelly/pseuds/CinderFelly
Summary: “You’ve never had Mcdonalds!?” Merlin actually looks offended at this, much like a kicked dog left out for winter.“No. And I’ve never exactly wanted one, either.““What? You’re too good for even a burger, now?”





	Mission McPossible

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an art Squigglegigs did [ here ](http://squigglegigs.tumblr.com/post/167610745304/some-modern-merlin-boys-featuring-arthur)

“You’ve never had Mcdonalds!?” Merlin actually looks offended at this, much like a kicked dog left out for winter. 

“Shut  _up_ , Merlin.” Arthur groans, swatting halfheartedly at the boy’s arms.

“Sorry, sorry–” Though he wasn’t, he put on a convincing sheepish face. Or, he thought it was, until it was met with Princely Bitchface TM. “Er–I just.” His voice becomes hushed, and near horrified. “Not even  _one bite_ _?”_

“No. And I’ve never exactly  _wanted_  one, either.“

“What? You’re too good for even a burger, now?”

Arthur’s Princely Bitchface TM increased to maximum velocity. “Could you imagine the pater bringing us home greasy chips and processed meat? Or trying to make it himself?”

Merlin was struck with the sudden image of the king in a apron and chef’s hat, and couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or forcibly remove the image with magic. “Well, um–no, actually –”

“Precisely.” Arthur seems to think this concluded the conversation, opening his textbook back open and pretending to try and study. He lasts about twenty seconds under Merlin’s gaze (a new record) before slamming the book shut again. “Good God Merlin, what do you want?”

“You’re not exactly living with your father anymore.” 

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose, eye squeezing shut. “Yes, Merlin. I’m very well aware that I’m not–”

“No,” Merlin repeats it this time, slower. He enunciates every word very Very clearly, so there’s no mistaking his point. “You’re not living with your father anymore.”

“…Am I meant to understand what you’re going on about or–” For his credit, Arthur almost seems amused in his frustration.

Merlin smirks. “There’s nothing exactly stopping you from getting a burger now, is there?”

Arthur blinks. “ _Oh_.”

——————————————–

“Why are we going to Mcdonalds so bloody late at night?” 

Arthur shoves his shoulder into Merlin’s. “Stop your whingeing, Merlin. There’s less chance we’ll be recognized this way.” 

“It’s  _cold_.” Merlin keeps on whining just because he can, crossing his eyes as a snowflake landed on his nose. “This is not what I had in mind when I encouraged you to live out your fast food fantasies.”

Arthur makes a vague squawking sound, shoving Merlin a bit harder. “I do  _not_  fantasize over fast food.”

Merlin stumbles a bit, almost sending himself into the deserted road, and gives a half-snort. “Right. And we’re walking to the nearest Mcdonalds at four am instead of taking your car because we were just  _that_  bored.”

“Think of it as an adventure.” Arthur shoots Merlin a secret smile that makes his heart speed up. If his face is red, it’s just because of how  _chilly_  it is out. Honest. 

He shakes off the feeling with some good natured teasing. It’s what they do best. “Y’know,” Merlin grins, bouncing a bit as the Mcdonalds finally comes into view. “Most Prince’s adventures involve swords and dragons and such.”

Arthur shrugs. “Ah, yes well–I was just unlucky enough to be stuck with you. We’ll simply have to make do.” 

“God, you’re such a prat.” Merlin can’t help but laughing, using prat as more a term of affection than insult. He doesn’t notice Arthur staring a second too long, instead running towards the Mcdonalds window and leaving blond boy behind.

When Arthur tries to follow him, Merlin just shakes his head. “This Mcdonald’s shut their lobby down at midnight, I’ll go ‘round the drivethru in case anyone has  _eyes_  and notices you. My treat.”

“What? No, at least let me–” Arthur’s reaching in his pocket, but Merlin’s faster. He ducks around the corner before Arthur can finish the thought.

“A boy’s first burger should be special!” He hollers behind him, and can practically hear the eyeroll in Arthur’s response.

“What _ever_  Merlin.” 

It was easy enough to get the food he knew Arthur would like (best friend perks and all that). What wasn’t the easiest was realizing that it was four am and Mcdonalds … so the food wasn’t exactly up to par. 

Blue eyes peek left and then right, hair bobbing as he decides it’s probably safe enough. Just in case, he burrows down a bit in his scarf. Completely covert. 

The spell is whispered easily, eyes glowing gold as tendrils of warmth revive the food and make it as fresh and hot and  _good_  as it ever would be. Satisfied with his work, Merlin swings the bag in his hand and makes his way back over to Arthur.

“I’ve got the goods.” He whispers, wiggling his eyebrows. “You got the money?”

Arthur, of course, smacks him in the back of the head. Fondly, if the snort Merlin’s totally going to make fun of him later for is anything to go by. They had much more pressing matters than a snort to deal with right now.

“C’mon, then.” Merlin extends a wrapped sandwich, wiggling it in front of Arthur’s face. “Give it a go.” 

Arthur takes it like he think’s it’s going to bite him. “You’re sure their food is … safe to eat?”

“Arthur,.” Merlin says in his most serious voice. “I am positively sure that there’s nothing safe about Mcdonalds. That’s part of the fun.”

“Right…” Arthur still looks like he’d rather not touch it, and takes his damn well time unwrapping the burger. He scrunches his nose at the presentation, and Merlin’s doing his best to hold in giggles. His arm’s getting a bit sore from all the four am quality time. 

“Go on,” He says gently. “It won’t bite.”

“Right.” Arthur says again. There’s a second break, before he takes a small bite. Nearly immediately he’s stuffing in a larger bite, eyes lit up with wonder. “Oh my gof.” His words are muffled. “Oh my  _gof_ –” 

Merlin tries his best, really, but he can’t help it. Arthur’s staring at the burger like it holds all the secrets to the universe, ketchup smeared across his mouth and cheeks bulging –he laughs so hard his entire body curls in just a bit. 

“Oi!” Arthur says after pausing long enough to chew, peeking at Merlin accusingly. “What’s so funny?”

He still hasn’t noticed the ketchup on his face, and Merlin elects to leave it there. “Nothing, you git.” Another giggle-snort betrays him, much too late and far too early for him to be expected to act as a civil human being. 

“If you want the chips you’ll have to catch me.” He finally says, before taking off at full speed.

“Ah– _Mer_ lin!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at my [ tumblr ! ](https://cinderfelly.tumblr.com)


End file.
